In The Office
by BunnyOfMint
Summary: Alfred finds himself lusting after the new employee at his office. Oneshot, yaoi, lemon.


**Warning:** This is a yaoi lemon. If you are uncomfortable with either of those, go back!

* * *

"Alfred!" The man heard his boss call. He looked up to see his boss and a boy standing next to him. A very attractive boy. Under his desk, the American felt his pants tighten.

"This is the new employee. I want you to give him a tour of the office." He ordered Alfred. "Sure thing boss," He replied, not taking his eyes off the boy.

His boss walked away, leaving him alone with the new employee.

The boy reached out his hand, offer a handshake. He smiled at Alfred.  
"I'm Arthur," He said.

Gawd, his voice and smile only made him cuter. Alfred started thinking of terrible things to relieve his pants; dead puppies, hamburgers going up in price, old people making out, anything.

He stood up and shook Arthur's hand. "My name's Alfred," He smiled. "Do you want to start anywhere in specific?" He asked, letting go of the boy's hand.

He shrugged his shoulders. "Let's just start on the first floor and go up." Alfred slid his chair in and walked with the green-eyed boy into the elevator, pressing the 1st floor button.

"So your British?" Alfred questioned. Arthur looked bewildered. "Your accent, dude," He laughed loudly.

"Man, America is so awesome! You'll like it here!" His voice echoed through the elevator.

"I've lived here for six months, thank you!" He retorted. "And what about you? Are you always this loud?!"

All the Brit got was another loud laugh. "Of course I am, Artie!" He ruffled the Brit's hair.

Damn, that felt soft. Alfred wondered what shampoo the boy used.

"What did you just call me?" He fumed, smacking the hand away. The blue-eyed boy looked puzzled. "...Oh, I guess I called you Artie," he giggled.

The elevator opened up into the lobby. They walked out into the empty space; there was no receptionist currently. "Theres the parking lot, obviously; and over there is my car, he motioned to a Mustang outside.

Arthur squinted his eyes. "Is that a gay pride sticker?" He snickered. Alfred nodded his head.

"Yeah," he motioned for Arthur to follow him into another room.

Alfred opened the door, revealing what was a break room. There was a large table with about twenty seats in the middle, a fridge and microwave, a coffee machine, and two vending machines. The walls were an off-white and there was a large window with dense curtains pulled over it.

"So what about you? Are you straight or gay?"

"I'm bi," He replied. Alfred motioned to a stack of papers by the coffee machine. Alfred motioned to a stack of papers by the coffee machine. "My boss puts the memos there so he knows we'll see them. Pick one up now and then; it'll make him happy." He told the other boy.

Arthur looked over them, and went to pick one up. He flinched and moved his hand, shaking it and cussing quietly.

"Artie? Whatcha do?" Alfred walked over to the boy. "It's nothing," He grumbled. Alfred grabbed the Brit's wrist, examining it. There was a small cut on his finger.

"Alfred... what are you doing?" He asked. The American ran his lips over the cut, then stuck the pointer finger in his mouth. He ran his tounge over it, eyes locked onto Arthur's the whole time.

"Alfred, this is ver inappropriate..." But the golden-haired boy made no attempt to take the finger away. The American pulled the finger out and began kissing at his wrist, working his way up the arm.

"Arthur, have you ever had sex with another boy?" He murmured seductively, now at the inside of Arthur's elbow.

The British boy blushed, whispering quietly. "Once," Alfred kissed up his shoulder and neck, up to Arthur's ear. He slowly grazed his teeth over the outer shell before whispering seductively into it.

"Arthur, you turn me on... very much," He ran his hands over the small of the Brit's back, pulling the boy against his chest; more importantly, against the bulge in his pants.

Arthur shuddered at his words. The American continued kissing his ear, starting to head for his cheek.

"It's so sudden though..." He whispered.

"Let me take you out to dinner tomorrow then," Alfred said in that same, seductive voice.

Arthur almost groaned as Alfred pressed lips against his own, covering his response to the dinner offering.

"Ngh...Alfred..." Arthur moaned between kisses. Alfred moved his hand to the Brit's shirt, unbuttoning it. "How about a girl?" He murmured, moving his lips down to Arthur's chest.

"I got really close once, but I didn't do it," He moaned as Alfred ran his tongue across his nipple.

"Hmm... so basically one... let's try to make it two, shall we?" He grazed a hand over Arthur's groin. Arthur groaned, but he was still skeptical.

"Right here in the break room?" He questioned. Alfred bit his lip. "Let's make this quick," He pulled the Brit along with him and into the bathroom.

The American pushed him onto the wall turning around and locking the door. It was dark in the room, and Alfred obviously had no intention of turning the lights on.

Arthur felt a swift set of hands undo his belt buckle, then his zipper, ripping off his pants and boxers. The Brit was panting hard, listening to the sounds of Alfred removing his own clothes.

He felt Alfred's arms sweep under him and pick him up, pressing the other boy against the wall. Arthur felt three fingers at his lips.

"I assume you know what to do?" The American asked him, his voice full of lust. Arthur accepted the fingers in his mouth, running his tongue over them.

Alfred pulled them out of him mouth, roughly shoving one up the Brit, moving it quickly.

"Alfred..mmn... hurry," he groaned. Alfred chuckled. "My my, Arthur, and I thought I was the impatient one," He smirked, pushing a second finger in.

Arthur was moaning loudly when a hand covered his mouth. "Not that the moaning doesn't turn me on, but you need to be quiet," Alfred murmured.

Arthur nodded as the third finger pushed into him. The Brit bit his lip from the pain. Alfred moved them in and out, reducing pain and increasing pleasure.

The fingers and Arthur felt the other boy at his entrance.

"Ready, Artie?" The boy asked. Arthur nodded his head, and suddenly Alfred was slowly pulling in and out of him. The British man wrapped his legs around the other boy.

"Mmm... Al, if you're going to top, at least go faster," Arthur murmured. Alfred picked up on the hint, speeding up and finding his prostate at the same time. He started hitting it with every thrust, harder each time.

Arthur lowered his head and pressed his mouth onto Alfred's shoulder-blade to prevent himself from moaning. But once Alfred started stroking his cock, he couldn't help it.

With a final moan, Arthur came onto the two of them, panting hard. Alfred thrusted into him a few more times before coming inside of the other boy.

The American pulled Arthur against his chest and slid to the floor, the two of them breathing hard. Arthur laid his head on the other boy's shoulder.

"So... Tomorrow after work? Dinner and a movie?" Alfred asked. The British boy smiled; he would like to turn what just happened into a relationship.

"definitely."

* * *

Meheh I'm so pervy :D I hope you liked it though. Flames are accepted, just don't start a forest fire; constructive criticism is more appreciated! :3

-Bunny of Mint Leader, Fire


End file.
